Winds of Change
by Thedabbingdduck
Summary: Yumia Apcrophe is a killer.He has been one for as long as he can w he his family has assigned him his toughest job yet assignment.Go to highschool and make friends. His training didn't prepare him for this.


"OW!" 7 year old Izuku Midoria cries as he trips over a root.

'"Watch you self Deku, I don't want to drag you all the way out of the forest because you broke something."says to his friend Katsuki Bakugou.

"You could be a little more worried Kachan," says Izuku is a fake hurt voice.

"Why should i care if a Deku like you gets hurt?" replies bakugou

"Because no one else can stand you and you would be all alone at the playground at school," Izuku says cheekily.

"I oughta blow your face in for that," grumbles bakugou

"But you wont for the previous reasons" Izuku says.

This banter flows between the two as the walk deeper into the forest. They are exploring the forest that surrounds the lodge that their families choose as the spot for for their summer vacation. While the boys would rather be inside playing games, their mothers told them to go outside and get some fresh air. 'We spent a lot of money to come out and stay in they lodge that the owners of this forest that the owners of this forest so generously provided us. Now go out and explore while we make dinner.' they said. They had been adventuring outside for over half an hour and they had not seen anything extraordinarily remarkable.

"Where are all the monsters and demons that are supposed to be in the forest!. I came out here to see predators tearing into one another!" Bakugou shouts in an annoyed voice as he throws a rock at a tree.

"There are many other interesting things in a forest in besides displays of violence. Maybe if you where a little less violent, then our classmates would like you more," Izuku teased

"I don't need the validations of all those extras." jawed Bakugou

"Then as you friend and future sidekick, I advise to do a personality change,"Izuku shot back." After all the No. 1 hero can't just be strong, they have to be charismatic to."

"What do you think I have you for!" replied Bakugou with just as much ferocity.

As they were bickering, a loud crashing sound filled the forest.

"What was that?" said Izuku

"I don't know, but it sounds like a fun." called Bakugou over his shoulder as he raced toward the sound.

"Dang it, I can't go back and tell Aunt Mitsuki that i lost her son." Izuku sighed mentally as he raced after Bakugou.

As the crashing sounds got closer, a figure over 6 feet tall appeared through the tree trunks

"What is that?" thought Izuku and Bakugou thought simultaneously.

As they got closer, the silhouette revealed itself to be a tall man with long spiky sky blue and caramel. As the the boys inched closer to the clearing in the trees Bakugou stepped on a branch. When the man turned to look in the boys direction, a much smaller figure, barely above 4 feet, also with blue hair, though his didn't even reach his shoulders, rushed at the man in his moment of distraction.

"I've got you this time!" the boy yelled as he flew across the ground towards the man. As he flew a strange distortion surrounded his fist. As he punched out the distortion turned into nearly invisible spears that then flew at the man in a quick clip.

"Maybe in a thousand years, but for now, you are simply to slow," the man replied as he turned and doged all the spears then summoned his own distortion that turned into a greatsword that he swiped at the boy. As he doged, he flew into the air and attempted to stay up there and rain down spears, however the man had other man ran behind a tree and picked up a fist full of pebbles from the ground. He then preceded to throw these pebbles at the boy with enough force to brake bone. The boy rushed through the air like a leaf in a hurricane, dodging the rocks left and right, but even as fast as he was, pebbles began to graze him here and there. Realizing that he could keep this up, he began to look for an excuse to escape. The boy in the midst of dodging the rocks noticed Izuku and Bakugou standing with their jaws dropped. Seeing this as an opportunity to make an escape from the maelstrom, he began to fly away.

"How about we continue this away from prying eyes, Father?" the boy teasingly, but with a tired note as he flew away.

"Since when do you care about people watchi- HEY! DON'T START RUNNING BECAUSE YOU ARE LOSING!" The man roared as he gave chase, leaving Izuku and Bakugou with their mouths the shock wore off, both boys started discussing excitedly about how powerful the young boy seemed.

"He couldn't have been that much older that us ,if that," Izuku mused silently, "However his control over his quirk was incredible!"

"Put yourself to use nerd, what was his quirk?"Bakugou said ,still a little bit in awe at the boys speed and grace.

"It seemed he some quirk that allowed hit to both fly at a quick pace and attack at the same time with those spears. Maybe his quirk is some form of psychic power?" Izuku said thoughtfully."I really don't know. If we see him again, we will have to ask him what his Quirk is."

"It seems i'm gonna have to work even harder if i'm gonna be the No 1. hero with you as my sidekick, Deku." Bakugou says excitedly." All right, as soon as we get home, you and me are gonna do some training!"

"Ugh, do i have to? I the smart one remember."Izuku said tiredly

"How can you be my sidekick if you cant even run ten laps?" Bakugou replied shortly.

As they continued to bicker, one question prayed on their minds: Who was that boy and who was his father?

This is my first fanfic so only constructive criticism please. :)


End file.
